mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck/Archive 1
End of Act 1 So it turns out the CRUXTUDER was actually a doomsday device. For John, anyway. By collecting the CRUXITE, he attracted a meteor, generically destroying the town he lives in. All of what you saw was merely ACT I. What happens next, is up to YOU!!! (Those of you who suggest things, anyway.) Sincerely, -- 03:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Plet53 Just Wondering This has probably been discussed before, but... why do nearly all of the characters in Homestuck seem to have only four fingers on each hand? And why, then, does Bro have five? Just wondering here. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 23:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, 4-Fingered Handshttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FourFingeredHands have been common in animation ever since the early days. Hands are very difficult to animate; By removing a finger, animators could save a lot of time without it being very noticeable. Even nowadays where many cartoons are made with computers, fingers often lack a digit through artistic license. Rose's Mom also has a full 5-fingered hand. Andrew probably drew Bro and Mom with more than everyone else as part of their character design.Koolkevk 04:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote Proposal to add this to the page? I CONJURE THIS INTREPID FANTASYSCAPE WITH TEARS BLED FROM THE WISDOM-WEARY EYES OF FIFTY THOUSAND IMAGINARY MAGICIANS. I PULL HEAVY DRAGS FROM THE BRUMES OF INSPIRATION WITH ENCHANTED BELLOWS MARAUDED FROM A GUILD OF CHURLISH MYTHICAL DWARVES. VAST BULBOUS RIDDLESPIDERS PUSH THE SILKEN STRANDS OF PURE WHIMSY THROUGH HIDEOUS ABDOMINAL SPINNERETS AND IT IS THAT WITH WHICH I WEAVE THIS AUDACIOUS COCOON OF EXQUISITE LIES. AND WHEN IT HATCHES A GREAT MOTH OF TITILLATION WILL AWAKEN AND ROAR AND BEAT ITS WINGS, AND THE POWDER SETTLING DOWN WILL ARREST THE HUMORS OF AN ENORMOUS TERRIBLE OLD BEGGAR, RELAXING THE VULTUROUS LEATHERY VICEGRIP HE'S FIXED AROUND YOUR CAPTIVE MIND. |Andrew Hussie, describing the process behind Homestuck in one of his more... loquacious moments.}} I know it's a really long quote, but we ought to have it somewhere :3 Real World References? I was thinking we could add a real world references section either on this page or as a seperate page. Any thoughts? --BornOn413 21:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean what I think you mean, i.e. things like Nic Cage and other real people being mentioned in HS, I guess so. Although it may warrant a separate page, given the appearance of Stiller, Wilson and Dogg busts in Sleuth Yeah, I just want to mention Serenity the firefly may reference to the science fiction TV series "Firefly" in which the main character;s ship is called 'Serenity'. --BornOn413 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That can just go into the trivia, you know. Chezrush 21:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) This is already mentioned in the Serenity article. Aepokk Venset 21:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Confusing Page Numbers? Hi, so I was trying to figure out why the numbers of pages are different from the wiki and the HS pages itself. Like I thought I was in the 4000's but it says on here that the Act 5, Act 1 ends in like the 2000's. So I would greatly appreciate some clarification for this (I type down my reactions to pages and such, so i believe I may have to go back and edit the page numbers)! E-TeensRule 03:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Because the page number in the URL is the MSPA page number, while the page numbers we use are the story page numbers. The best demonstration of this is . The Light6 03:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The HS page numbers are used as the filenames of the panels' images. (Panels with more than one image have _1, _2 etc. appended.) They also turn up as filenames on the wiki where people copy panels across and can't be bothered to give them a name that's actually useful... ::For the record the difference between MSPA and HS page numbers started at 1900, but due to a couple of skipped numbers here and there currently stands at 1903. 05:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you so much! Now to go read more because I am bored! XD E-TeensRule 18:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Because the first page of Homestuck is classified as the 1902 page (due to Problem Sleuth, Jailbreak, Homestuck Alpha, Bard Quest, Blood Spade, and other stuff) while the actual 1902 page (AKA "page 3804") is this: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003804 -Kaylabaraonda (talk) 17:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Alpha > B2, Beta > B1 Somebody needs to change the instances of "Alpha session" and "Alpha kids" to "post-scratch session" or "B2 session" and "post-scratch kids" or "B2 kids" (As well as the same with instances of Beta that do not apply to the Homestuck Beta or the Sburb Beta). Alpha and Beta are not canon, outside of Sburb game versions. The sides of the scratch have been used countless times, and the A1/A2/B1/B2 naming scheme has been used by Calliope and Aranea IN-CANON. I would do it myself, but the page is protected. 20:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) From Openbound Part 1: :MEENAH: gotta get the gang back together #'alpha troll' reunion yo :ROSE: We have to rendezvous with our rebooted "ancestors," as it were, and help them win their game. #'Alpha players' #Teen guardians #Fun I agree that the terminology is somewhat confusing, but it's just as canon as B1 and B2. -- 20:56, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, yes, but the term "Alpha" also refers to timelines, whereas B1, B2, etc. have only been used to refer to universal instances on either side of the scratch. In addition, the fact that Alpha refers in one universe to a pre-scratch session, and in another to a post-scratch session, means that the Alpha/Beta differentiation is even MORE confusing. MegalovaniacUltimatum (talk) 20:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I get that it's confusing, but I'm just saying that there is precedent for the Alpha/Beta terminology within the comic; it's not like we just made it up. Plus, I just found another mention in A6A5A1: :UU: from alpha to beta, then beta to alpha, as if a moUntain to be scaled and then climbed back down. The context is clearly referring to universes, not timelines. 21:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I know that it CAN be used to refer to universal instances, but the fact that is also has referred to timelines can cause confusion. B1 and B2 have NEVER been used to refer to timelines, only universal instances. Also, it's less keys to type in, and there is a clear "which one is pre-scratch" (the one with the 1) and "which one is post-scratch" (the one with the two), where again, Alpha has referred to both A1 and B2, and Beta presumably refers to A2 and B1. MegalovaniacUltimatum (talk) 21:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) All right, thanks for clarifying. I think we're on the same page, and I agree that B1 and B2 should be used most of the time. I was just thrown off by the "IN-CANON" part, since it made it seem like you were unaware that both terms have been used in canon to refer to universes. 21:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :If I can add a personal interjection here: I agree with using A1 A2 B1 B2 in most cases, but I aklso think it should be stated at least once, SOMEWHERE on this wiki, that Alpha refers to A1 and B2, and that Beta refers to A2 and B1. 22:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Statistics I compile statistics about MSPA: a breakdown across stories and acts counting days, pages, panels, words, S lengths, etc. The statistics are semi-automatically updated whenever MSPA is. I publish them at http://readmspa.org/stats/. It seems that linking to this from the Acts section listing would be appropriate, but I thought I should check. I could alternatively annotate completed Acts in the listings with the relevant stats. This would be more likely to stale, but brings information in - I know that links out to information on other sites can be against the intent of a Wiki. I'll be bold if no-one expresses an opinion, but thought I'd ask the community first. Thanks. 23:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :You magnificent person. That said, my main concern is more that while Homestuck is by far the main focus of your page, it's not exclusive, and thus maybe it doesn't really belong on the HS article? Hmm. I am definitely in favour of linking to it, just uncertain on where it's best to do so I see your point - and the Category:Adventures page isn't quite a natural home either. The stats have anchors for their subsections, though, so it should be OK to link e.g. http://readmspa.org/stats/#HS ? I'll go ahead, and you're welcome to relocate or revert. 20:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Oops, no I won't - it's a protected page! 20:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Added anchor links to each adventure page, as well as a general link on Adventure, which is a page I somehow forgot we had. Just a note, you may want to correct some of the titles if possible, though it's not important Excellent, thank you! Thanks also for the note on titles - some really embarrassing mistakes on my part there. All updated as suggested. Does "Blood Spade" have any official status as the title of s=3? (The page number is MC0001...) I did kill its stats link though because they seemed too trivial to distract people off-wiki with. Lastly I should mention there are two other similarly auto-generated resources. * http://readmspa.org/search/ collects copies of the search pages extended by adding words transcribed from all the non-text media (images, Flashes, etc.) * http://readmspa.org/transcripts/ collects every such non-trivial transcription individually. (Some were derived in turn from Rose's walkthrough here - good job!) I lack the distance to judge whether either are worth linking to or not. 22:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :A search page... that... has all... even... Flash... *dies blissfully* :Really, we could do with a resources page of some kind for all of these :EDIT: Hell, I just looked at your root site, and I think it just might warrant an article. I'll discuss it with my fellow staff when I get the chance (though of course anyone is welcome to have input here on this page) Glad you find it valuable. A wiki page listing resources in general sounds like an excellent idea (note to self: prepare for traffic and think about stuffing the heavy search pages into S3.) An article about readmspa.org per se would be flattering but seems maybe over-specific? There are surely many other reading resources out there that I haven't found - such a list fits much better here in LoCaC, the editable land of community and crowdsourcing. 19:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Missing Image Numbers As the bottom of the Homestuck page mentions the three missing pages, do we also want to mention that Hussie - for the first time - skipped in the numbering of the images for the latest (of this posting) update/recon? He went from 006101 on page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008004 to 006105 on http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008008, but without 006102, 006103 or 006104 on the between pages, just retcon pictures. It doesn't mess up the numbering of the pages to images like the page skipping, so I don't know if it's worth mentioning or not? That said, it IS the first time that Hussie skipped numbers in the images. 07:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Arete :Probably not worth mentioning, as far as most people are concerned the names of the images are irrelevant. 17:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Fact correction with the final few updates before the Hiatus began As everyone who has read up to the so-far final page in Homestuck knows, Hussie claims that Homestuck has THREE discs instead of two. Even though this is just part of an excuse to go onto hiatus, I believe this should be updated here as well. Goclonefilms (talk) 00:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I expect we will indeed be seeing a disc three, and it's good that you're pointing it out, but the one in the update doesn't count as an official disc, further indicated by its absence on the updated map. We'll be on he lookout after the hiatus ends, though. 06:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) How long are we gonna pretend... that Act 6 Act 6 started 4/14/13? :Well given that A6I5 officially ended and that A6A6 officially began you have a gap of 7 pages to deal with. So it is hardly "pretending" given that they clearly fit with the story in A6A6 as opposed to A6I5. This isn't the first interlude in the story and we have an entire discussion on how we are dealing with them and if you wish to disagree it is better to bring up your opinion there. - The Light6 (talk) 15:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, that is the thing I was meaning. It surprised me how nobody came up with this already, turend out I wasnt looking in the right places. Its not about how many pages there are between the updates, its about the time gap of 2 months. A6I5 ended on 04/13/13, then there are a few pages of something, and A6A6 begun on 6/12/13. Im not sure how to deal with this, but it botheres me that if, in a year or so, someone checks out the wiki and reads that A6A6 begun immediately after A6I5, ignoring the megapause. Maybe the hiatus needs his own page. 10:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think any hiatus needs its own page, fairly sure information like this can be better integrated into current pages. - The Light6 (talk) 10:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::^Agreed, and frankly, anonIP, I'm shocked that you honestly believe that the Homestuck map will not be updated, thus not giving us reason to change this to an A6I5 epilogue, within the next year. I will say though that I was having doubts about the segments' placement on this page as opposed to being part of A6I5 (even though I was the one that created this page initially). I even said it in that forum discussion linked above. If End of Year Three is any indication, then we are indeed doing this wrong. But it still needs to be confirmed, and we'd have to change the act's iconical image to something not in those pages. 18:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Current Number of Pages? I think the current number of pages should be updated soon, thank you. :It was just updated within the past few days. We change the number pretty frequently, but not with every update. Should we do it that way? Looking for outside opinions here. Also, because I'm entirely certain this is where your confusion is arising from: the MSPA url# is approximately 1900 pages greater than the Homestuck page#. 15:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Discs "The first disc by Terezi" I believe it was the second disc. That is also the one shown on the linked page. PT 14:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed it, I don't know how that error went unnoticed for so long. - The Light6 (talk) 15:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC)